ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Baxatrix
This is Baxter's weapon and DNA Alterer from Bax 10: When Omnitrixes Collides. Appearance The Baxatrix represents the Ultimatrix in its full glove form with the dial on the top of the hand. It can also switch from different arms, either his left or right arm. When active, it's lime green but when powered down, it goes into a darker swamp green. Functions *'GPS Mode': Turns into a navigator, tracker and locator. *'Communicator': Turns into a voice and hologram communicator (turns bright lime green). *'Omnitrix Blade': Draws a bright neon green arm blade for melee combat. *'Scanner Mode': The Baxatrix is able to scan lifeforms, dead bodies, items and objects (turns lemon yellow). *'DNA Scanner': The Baxatrix is able to scan for new life or add existing life to the watch. *'Security Mode': The watch is able to lock itself if it is not being used. If the password is put in incorrectly, the watch will lock itself (turns red). *'Grapple Hook': The Baxatrix is able to shoot a claw able to carry Baxter anywhere. *'Shield'L The watch is also able to engage a laser-powered shield to protect Baxter from any blast. *'Master Control': For emergencies only. The Master Control will temporarily remove all restrictions so Baxter has full control of the watch that also includes DNA mixing the aliens. *'Self Destruct': If the watch fell into the wrong hands, Baxter can set his watch to self-destruct as soon as another person uses the watch or is having an unidentified intruder. Baxatrix Omnitrix .jpg|Powered Up Omnitrix Baxatrix Powered Down.jpg|Powered Down Baxatrix Guide.jpg|Baxatrix Guide Bax_Shuan_Baxter_with_Baxatrix.jpg|Baxter wearing the arm watch Other Features *'Messenger': Able to send and receive text, video and recorded messages. *'Video': Able to record videos. *'Watch/Time': Able to tell different country times. *'Log Mode': To keep track or keeping recorded logs. Known Errors and Glitches *'Incorrect Password': Sometimes, Bax can get the password wrong and locks himself out. *'Randomizer': Selects another alien by accident. *'Dead Baxatrix': Sometimes, the Baxatrix can die if used excessively. He is still trying to fix that part. Origins Years ago during the prime age of Galvan Prime Azmuth was building a special device that would help any species in the universe to research and to use for reproduction if the species was on the verge of extinction. Until a force of evil; King Ucrona comes to Azmuth for the device to use and clone an army of aliens to take over the galaxy with it. Azmuth of course refused to hand over the device to him and Ucrona didn't take it well with that answer and decided to destroy his homeworld. Azumth escaped with his life but barely as only a few Galvin survived but scattered. Many years later crash landing on early modernized Earth at New York City Central Park. Bax was the first one to see the crash and sees the Galvin dying in his ship. Azumth hands over the device in pieces to Baxter but sadly the device was incomplete telling him what happened to his planet and who is coming for it. Azmuth sadly passes away leaving Baxter with the device making him putting it together creating the Baxatrix. Aliens *Franken-X (Frankenstrike) *Blur (XLR8) *Bumblebee (Buzzshock) *Bulkhead (Cannonbolt) *Bane (Four Arms) *Ironhide (Diamondhead) *Spider-mon (Spidermonkey) *Scarecrow (Toepick) *Mindwipe (Whampire) *Metroplex (Way Big) *Beast (Wildmutt) *Wolverine (Rath) *Spongy (The Worst) *Spittor (Upchuck) *Multi-player (Ditto) *Mega Bloxxs (Bloxx) *Perception (Grey Matter) *Cosmo Star (Alien X) *Cyclops (Eye Guy) *Meltdown (Atomix) *Blaster (Feedback) *Hawkeye (Kickin Hawk) *Wheelie (Ball Weevil) *Ghostscream (Ghostfreak) *Jetfire (Jetray) *Inferno (Swampfire) *Soundwave (Echo Echo) *KickBack (Crashhopper) *Swift (Astrodactyl) *SeaSpray (Water Hazard) *Whirlwind (Terraspin) *Groot (Wildvine) *SaberWolf (Blitzwolfer) *Scouter (Walkatrout) *The Shocker (Shocksquatch) *PowerGlide (Mole-Stache) *Techgrade (Upgrade) *Smokescreen (Gutrot) *Slapper (Bullfrag) *Jello (Goop) *Jacker (Juryrigg) *Titanium Core (T.C.) (NRG) *Ant Mech (NanoMech) *Unicron (Gravattack) *Hardshell (Eatle) *Bax Tut/ Pharaoh (Snare-oh/Benmummy) *TinkerBell (Pesky Dust) *Armorhide (Chromastone) *Magma (Heatblast) *Griffonax (Griffions) (Griffion Species) *AL-Bino (Dragoana) (Albino Dragon Species) *Icy (Big Chill) *NoseCone (Armadrillo) *Shifter Prime (Mechani) (Robotic Organism Species) Trivia *The aliens' names were inspired by Transformers names and few Marvel comic names. *The Baxatrix was not built by Azmuth but it is Galvan technology. *The Baxatrix was custom built by Baxter to fit his arm. *It can hold up to 10,000,000 species (not counting Ultimates) set by himself in cases if he finds more that are useful to him and his friends in the Master Control. *If the Baxatrix is ever destroyed or damaged, he'll be able to repair it or rebuild himself. *The origins are based off from Hal Jordan's origins of getting the Green Lantern's ring. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Bax 10: When Omnitrixes Collides Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology